callistariafandomcom-20200213-history
Iras: The Red Faccion
Summary Iras is a planet where most of the world's history, culture, and people have been shaped by war. War amongst themselves and war against other faccions. There's only a handful of hubs on this planet, the rest of it is covered in monsters, and toughened people, dedicated to their home. These hubs are large bustling cities, filled to the brim with all sorts of people. Diplomatic matters are held in the central hub, Palegus. The people born of this land are defined by their passion and determination for victory, no matter the cost. Environment The North The northern regions in this land are usually quite dry and arid, with intense summers and grueling winters. Hill lands covered with medium to light foliage with large overgrown forests decorate most of the north. However, even with the extremes in these seasons, the norths spring and fall months are explosions of color, with the north and most of the western regions being covered in temporary foliage. Many herbs and flowers bloom in these seasons that simply don’t make an appearance anywhere else on the planet, or any other time of the year, many of which bloom on one particular day of each season. Many of these plants have amazing medicinal properties and act as one of the planets main exports. The South The southern regions of this planet are dry coastal lands, a large break in the land, keeps this group separated from the majority of the world, but also offers defense from small rival tribes wishing to step foot in these lands. While the region for most of the year is dry and humid, it gets absolutely flooded in the winter, which is why this region has such interesting architecture. The southernmost region is home to the planets central hub, Palegus, a giant “floating” city, built along the side of and into the planets tallest mountains. Because towns are scattered near the edge of the planet's oceans, most of this region use hydropower to fuel their massive cities. The southern region has tall rolling hills of grass and not much other than that. The East There is one lone island to the east, it is mostly uninhabited, and covered in thick luscious foliage and dense overgrown temperate forests. The waters around this island are calm even in storms and while they have mild weather they never experience snow or freezing weather in this region. There is only one small tribe living here, and for the most part, keep to themselves and live as nomad monks. Once a year on the first day of fall, and the last day of summer, a large patch of poppy-like flowers bloom, pouring bright red sparks from their centers, which float away on the breeze. While people on this planet collect these spores and harness them for weapons and other magical and medicinal feats, nobody really knows why the flowers bloom this way, or why the spores always seem to have a clear path, almost as if the seeds have instincts. People all over the world will join together on this day around the island and form boat cities, and trade goods ands offer services and throw parties for the week leading up to the celebration, this event is known as the Day of Peace and is the one day a year that the whole planet lays down their weapons. The West The west is home to the vast cavernous regions of Evagan, the name given to the second tallest mountain string on Iras. It is as tall as it is deep, and may speculate it to be a risen pat of the world, pulled up from the seas by the gods themselves. Shells line some of the mountains faces, and sands rest in the bottom of every stream in this region. Weather is extreme in all seasons, and for the most part doesn't even have a fall season as snow and unforgivable ice comes about a week after summers passed. The land is almost barren minus the cover of mostly rotten trees. Only the brave and resilient reside here as surviving in a place this empty requires large amounts of help from Palegus. This region is shrouded in mystery and lore of ancient sky beasts and people who once tamed them. History Iras is a war torn world. Life developed on these planets similar to the way life on earth developed, evolution occuring over millions of years. Iras had a humble beginning and spent most of its earlier and formative years basking in it's own glory. Pelagus is the central hub and has claimed for hundreds of years to be the first civilization on the planet's surface, which would explain the substantial population and the vast collection of art and historical memorabilia. 700 BTR The official founding of Pelagus commences, sending some of the smaller tribes (ones who had very differing opinions on uses of resources, cultural differences, etc) into hiding. Many of them attempted to launch attacks, all of which failed, resulting in the execution and extinction of numerous peoples and tribes. 442 BTR The first major war erupts on the planet between a small group of beast tamers calling themselves the Caevilum, their domination is almost successful, but is halted in its tracks when the remaining large tribes join with Pelagus, bringing about the end of the Caevilums empire, and ushering in the first dynasty of the Pelagus empire, ruled by a woman by the name of Xexis the Conquoring. She is ruthless in her pursuit of power and by 436 BTR, she had dominated over half of the planet. 395 BTR The Xexis dynasty falls, about a third of her land is returned to small tribes in the name of peace as her son, Shin takes the throne. He is a philosopher and ushers his kingdom into a hundred year gap of peace, preaching the importance of art, music, and culture. This is about the time where the people of Iras begin delving into medicinal and herbal study, truly learning the impact of the gifts of their planet. Technology has always developed quickly in these worlds as many of these planets were built on top of ancient civilizations, each one THROWING the next generation into a staggering speed of advancement. The first contact with Albustrum occurs, through bouncing signals off of objects in space. Iras learns of the other planets in the Diona system. Contact with them soon occurs afterward. 295 BTR War once again erupts, this time, there is no heir to the throne, so it’s a race for dominance. Outsiders influence the development of the war. The whole planet participates in this one, resulting in staggering losses before the first major treaty is signed between the planets major tribes, each one staking claim to a certain region. This inspires the first meeting in Albustrum, held between the Primary Faccions. Iras, Invidia, and Avaritia sign a peace treaty, and begin developing a universal currency and political government, allowing each planet to run itself as it sees fit, all while participating in trade affairs, launching all the surrounding planets into a glorious period of wealth and advancement. Borders and maps begin to really impact the political climate, and as money and arithmetic push forward, the planet begins moving in a more logical focused approach to it's conducting of affairs instead of a philosophical one. A close family friend to Xexis’ line takes the emperor's throne, ushering in the Zerith Dynasty. The sudden spike in technological advances assist with space travel, allowing Iras to participate in development of multiple man made space colonies, doubling as military bases, fueling stations, prisons, and trade markets for more... not so legal items. 107 BTR Absolute devastation consumes the galaxy. The time of peace these planets knew upon their initial coming together is torn to shreds through years of abandonment and betrayal. The primary faccions are thrown into all out war. The hatred awoken on these fields of battle sparks and awakens something deeper and more evil than anybody could have envisioned. For the first time since it's discovery, Albustrums gates have closed, denying access and entry to all who went there who werent born of that land. 100 BTW War and greed and lust and every single crime committed here, and everywhere by these people, ripples across the surface of all we know, ripping it to shreds. A thick gelatinous mass oozes, bursting this damaged surface at the seams, and from it, cries of every fallen person in the name of evil, awakens, driven mad by their sins, consumed in their rage, march forward as a legion, forever intertwining this world, and the next. The mass was endless. Gods rained fire from the sky, consumed and covered the lands in darkness, devastating and shaking life to it's very core. Someone needed to come forward. The wizards of Albustrum open the gates once more. 0 TR The final and absolute treaty is written, signed by all faccions, even the newly birthed sub faccions. Magic of every variety is spilled forth by those capable of wielding its power, those who have fought tooth and nail to even taste a fraction of the miracles it has to offer, spilled forth, consuming the lands, and a light was born. Each planet began to develop it's army. Unanimous government, united in the name of survival and dedication and justice for good and right and pure, unite, and march forward. Each send to the front lines only the best. Those who had been forged in fire and righteous good and hardened to steel and carved in their teachers images. Carrying on their backs the devotion to only the truth, their truths, stand tall and victorious against the enemy. Time is lost as millions fall, and millions rise to join the fight, pushing and pushing and pushing. Songs are sung, and people fall and weep as the weight of infinite suffering and all that is wrong, is upheaved from them, lifted to the heavens by the ultimate defenders of peace, as this war, this absolute and world consuming war, is snuffed out by something so magical, so untamable, it is celebrated for an eternity in these lands, and the first right is completed ushering in an unforeseeable reality, and a god is born. From this act of absolute truth is committed, the likes of which have been debated for a milenia. The merging of this beings heart, body, and shell to the cosmos awakens new worlds to these people. Quantum psychics, split dimensional rifts, spaces between unseen spaces, Albustrum becomes so much more than Dionas central hub, it becomes a godly paradise. Only those invited are welcome here, unseen to those who simply aren’t allowed. Beings made from the cosmos itself come to inhabit these spaces, becoming figures for the common man, working hand in hand with their creations so that devastation may never once again consume the universe. Citizens Beasts